In the Hands of Slytherins
by LifesAboutTheJourney
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find themselves caught in one of Slytherins yearly games.Being magically bound to the Slytherins they will have to do whatever they say,but in the mix of these two girls nightmares will it actually benefit them?Will they learn things about themselves that they have yet to discover,or will their world coming crashing down?Rated M based on how the story progresses
1. Chapter 1: The Letter and the First Task

**I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise why would I spend time writing this. Please review, suggestions would be nice. Feel free to critique as you wish to, but make sure you are respectful and not blatently rude. Thank You for Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter and the First Task**

The Great Hall was loud as usual, some morning's students were extremely quiet, but that was generally during their final exams. Hermione and Ginny sat down across from Ron and Harry who were discussing Quidditch, as usual. Hermione grabbed a slice of toast, while Ginny grabbed an apple both girls were facing the Slytherin table much to their disgust. The owl's arrived slightly early this morning and brought Hermione her Daily Prophet. Hermione began to read the newspaper, but before she could get further into it Ginny nudged her and pointed towards an owl flying their way. It was a dark brown with silver highlights; it was far more beautiful than any other owl the two had seen. It landed abruptly in front of Ginny and Hermione, both girls were startled. It dropped a small letter, which read To Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, DO NOT OPEN AT TABLE. Hermione snatched the letter, before Harry or Ron noticed and slid it into her book bag. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before excusing themselves to the common room. Both girls had a free period and neither Harry nor Ron thought anything of it and continued talking about this year's Gryffindor team.

The girls had intended to go to their common room, but the Room of Requirement door had appeared before them. Both girls thought it was safer, rather than having Lavender of Parvati walk in on them reading a letter secretly. The girls entered the Room of Requirement and sat on the fluffy white sofa that lay in the center of the room. "Should I open it" asked Hermione taking the envelope out of her book bag.

"I think I should" said Ginny.

"Ginny, what if it's cursed? Once we open it something terrible happens" said Hermione.

"I think we should" said Ginny. "For all we know it could be from a professor who needs us to do something without anyone else knowing, or wants to meet with us because we did something awful".

Hermione slowly undid the top of the envelope breaking its seal. She took the piece of parchment out of the envelope gingerly, expecting something to happen. "I don't think it's cursed" Hermione said slowly. Hermione unfolded the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear She-Weasel/ Mudblood,_

_Congratulations! You have been chosen for the game. Every year we pick a new person, sometimes two and you have been chosen. By opening this letter you are now magically bound to all the Slytherins. Don't worry two of the unforgivable curses will not be used, the other may be used based on how well you behave. Yes Granger this may affect your academics, but it won't really matter, this is more fun for us than it is you. Worst case scenario you will be forced to do something that drives you insane like so many before. You will receive your first task around 9 tonight. _

_Draco and the Slytherin's_

_P.S. No one has ever died, but only four people have made it out in a good condition_

"Magically bound, how is this possible" said Hermione pacing across the floor. "I have never read of being magically bound by opening a letter, of course you can be cursed, but not magically bound you have to have a signature from the person".

"We don't know what they will do to us" said Ginny sadly.

"I think we need to do some high depth research" said Hermione.

Both Ginny and Hermione ran to the library. Ginny sat at a table while Hermione was looking through books. Hermione returned with only three books. "I thought you would have more" said Ginny skeptically as if fourteen more were to appear magically.

"No, the librarian won't let me look in the restricted section, so this is it" said Hermione. The girls had finished looking through all three books twice before even thirty minutes had passed. For the rest of the time the girls discussed what they may be forced to do and if there were any possible loop holes. "First period is almost over" said Hermione. "We need to go, let's talk at lunch". The two classes the girls had seemed to take forever. Hermione began searching through her textbooks for loop holes during her class. Ginny however just kept thinking of what Malfoy could possibly know about her. Lunch seemed to take forever to arrive. Snape finally let out his potions class giving them their homework assignment, before he let them leave. Hermione looked up to see Draco, Blaise, and Theo laughing at her. She blushed furiously.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" said Ron clearly concerned.

"Oh, I don't know probably a joke on my impure blood status" lied Hermione, she knew exactly what it was about.

"Oh, alright" said Harry trusting the lie. "Ron and I are going to practice before tryouts".

"You've been named captain, Harry; you are automatically on the team" said Hermione.

"Well I need the practice, I'm not on the team yet" said Ron.

"Ok, just remember Ronald that we have a prefect meeting right before our fourth class. Something about our hallway monitoring and our new schedule, I think" said Hermione, before walking towards the Great Hall.

"It is your lucky day Hermione, we covered magically binding contracts" whispered Ginny sitting next to Hermione at lunch.

"How, you know we can't tell anyone. Surely the Slytherin's would have covered asking for help indirectly to a professor" said Hermione.

"This kid named Collin Creevey asked Moody and he answered" said Ginny. "Moody said that a contract can be forged, but it takes seriously dark magic. He also said that there are no loopholes because contracts are so powerful".

"Great…" said Hermione. "We are doomed. Well I won't see you until dinner and Harry and Ron will be there, so we won't be able to talk about this until we are alone". "I'll see you at dinner" said Hermione getting up from the table and walking to her next class.

At 9 at night both girls sat in the red cushioned chairs alone. Ginny was biting her nails, while Hermione played with her hair. The girls sat up when an owl appeared at the common room window, Ginny quietly opened the window and grabbed the piece of parchment. "Ready for this?" asked Ginny. Hermione merely nodded while Ginny read aloud:

I'm surprised Moody covered curses today with you She-Weasel, but that's ok because he can't mention a lot of stuff to those under seventeen. Tomorrow night at ten you will meet Theodore Nott in the library, Madam Pince will be gone, don't get caught otherwise you instantly lose.

Draco

"Theo's a prefect! How is this possible" said Hermione aghast before coming to her senses, he was a Slytherin.

"I'm not concerned about Theo right now. How does Draco know we covered that subject with Moody? I had Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw today!" said Ginny defensively.

The girls had nowhere to run and no one to get help from except each other. They were in the hands of Slytherin. They both hoped they'd make it out fine, but this was October and that meant 31 days of surviving Slytherin. Now how were they going to get to the library without being seen….


	2. Chapter 2: The Library Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Library Meeting**

"You're sure this potion is going to work Hermione" said Ginny not wanting to offend Hermione's brains. Ginny was lounging in a red arm chair while Hermione stood looking at a rather opaque colored potion.

"I know it will get us there, but it only lasts twenty minutes. I don't think it will work on our way back " said Hermione pacing the common room.

"Why didn't you make us more, or steal some from Snape, you did that second year" said Ginny.

"I didn't have time to make more; it takes ten hours to make one batch. Its risky doubling potions it messes up the ration that are prescribed in that amount of space. And, I only stole from Snape once and that was far too risky to do. I know he has the potion, but people can brew potions differently that have similar, but different outcomes" said Hermione looking at Ginny as if she had never taken potions in her lifetime. "Just drink the potion, we are supposed to meet Theo in about fifteen minutes, we won't want to be late".

Both girls took their small glass phial and drank its purple contents. "How do you know if it works" said Ginny before releasing a miniscule burp, but her question was already answered. She could tell Hermione was there, because she was apparently re-reading a chapter from her potions homework. It looked as if no one was there, but that the book was levitating and turning pages.

"I think you know its working, Ginny" said Hermione. "How come I can't see your wand, or my wand?" said Ginny.

"When you drink the potion, whatever you, or your clothes are touching, are now invisible. I wasn't touching my potions book so it's not invisible" said the invisible Hermione. "We'd better get going we have fifteen minutes and that is if we don't run into trouble, I am going to cast the silencing charm on us, that way we can hear each other". Ginny saw gold sparks fly around the two. The very basic silencing charms taught fifth year, but Ginny was not surprised that Hermione already knew the basics and the more complex spells.

Hogwarts was unusually cold at night. Ginny generally had travelled a few times at night during her second year, but that was under the influence of Lord Voldemort. Hermione was unaffected by the coldness of Hogwarts, she had experience it many times with Ron and Harry, but it would be wrong to say that she liked the coldness. They walked slowly down the stairwell of Gryffindor tower towards the third floor. Just as they had reached the bottom of the stairs where the Library was, they heard a voice. "Interesting, Mrs. Norris, you have never failed to find students. I wonder where they are?" said Filch appearing just before them. "I think we go this way". Filch walked down the stairwell rather than up much to Ginny and Hermione's relief. They slowly approached the doors to the library and slid in not wanting to let Filch hear, or possibly even see the door open and close.

The library was mainly dark, except for candle light in the distance. Hermione muttered something and Ginny instantly saw Hermione appear beside her. "It's a charm breaker" whispered Hermione. "Only I can break the potions hold, but once I break it won't work again. It also breaks the silencing charm" said Hermione quickly before looking and seeing the candle light. Ginny just pointed and Hermione followed, both had their wands raised in front of them, just in case. Ginny was the first to see the shadow, and then a second as she grew closer, _probably didn't trust the Mudblood, or the Blood-traitor to not curse him_ thought Ginny.

"Girls, I really don't think it would be good to hex me. Especially since I'm supposed to be one of your easier tasks" said Theodore Nott with a smirk.

"Why, are you here" said Hermione rudely looking towards the other figure.

"Just in case, Theo here needs assistance" said Blaise smugly. Hermione saw Theo roll his eyes.

"You used _tactu inuisbilitas, _touch of invisibility potion, clever" said Theo pausing. "You do realize that any professor could have broken that, you were lucky you only came across Filch".

"How do you know that?" said Ginny angrily.

"Simple" said Blaise. "The contract that you opened was slightly cursed; it allows us to track you as we please. Now back to the task".

"But this is the task" whined Ginny. The boys just laughed and shook their heads.

"This one is basic really basic, but unfortunately not sexual" sighed Theo.

"Pervs" said Ginny rolling her eyes. Blaise and Theo ignored this comment, but smirked slightly.

"The task is simple; tomorrow we want you to meet us in the Room of Requirement. All you have to do is answer truthfully anything we ask" said Theo smiling. "There of course will be a truth spell, but you will have the option to not answer".

"It just involves you giving one of us some sexual favors" said Blaise with a toothy grin.

"Fuck…" muttered Hermione. Hermione didn't say that quiet enough, because both Theo and Blaise smirked.

"We'll be going now" said Blaise. "By the way, we told Snape we over heard two girls sneaking into the library tonight, he should be arriving within five minutes.

The boy's glanced at each other before apparating. "How can they apparate?" said Hermione. "_Hogwarts a History_ clearly states you can't apparate within the castle, plus they haven't learned how to, or become licensed".

"Hermione, you can apparate within the castle this month. People are taking their apparition classes and tests, Dumbledore allows apparition if you are already inside the castle and we have to go like now" Ginny said quickly grabbing Hermione's hand and blowing out the candle.

Both girls heard a very faint pop towards the library doors. "I know you are in here" said the high cold voice of Severus Snape. "Present yourselves, and the consequences will be less, but proceed to hide and they will increase with time". Apparently Professor Snape was aware of the ability to apparate within the castle.

"We need out, Hermione you can apparate us?" hissed Ginny.

"I've read the theory, but we might get splinched. It's risky!" whispered Hermione quickly. Both girls heard footsteps to their right and slowly moved backwards.

"We have to do it, I'll risk being splinched" said Ginny irritated. Both girls were gripping each other's hands firmly. They saw Snape's wand raise and illuminate slightly, but in the opposite direction of them.

Hermione knew she would have to do it she was trying to remember everything she had learned, the theory of it all when she stepped back, hitting a book it fell creating a loud thunk. Snape turned around and began walking quicker. He was about fifty feet away yet, he could see the shadows and the shadows could see him. _They are going to snap my wand. Expelled from Hogwarts, mom is going to kill me. It will be like I'm a squib, maybe I can intern as gamekeeper! _Thought Ginny as he approached, he was now thirty feet away. They were doomed.


End file.
